Pocky Game
by Ainari
Summary: UA. PWP. Pet-sitter un poisson rouge, nourrir un ficus, profiter d'une boite de Mikado ET du cul de Trafalgar ? Des après-midi comme ça, Kidd voulait bien en vivre des centaines.


**Résumé** : UA. PWP. Pet-sitter un poisson rouge, nourrir un ficus, profiter d'une boite de Mikado ET du cul de Trafalgar ? Des après-midi comme ça, Kidd voulait bien en vivre des centaines.

 **Disclamer :** Parce qu'il ne faut absolument pas que les personnages d'Oda-sensei m'appartiennent, je ne fais que les emprunter momentanément pour faire n'importe quoi avec.

 **Rating :** M, comme dans le **M** on !

 **Écrit sur** _Sexy and I know it,_ le cover metal de Leo Moracchioli (#headbang)

 **Mot** **de l'auteur** **:** Après un défi lancé par ma très chère Ryushiki, me voici avec le tout premier PWP jamais posté sous mon nom de plume ! Merci à elle d'élargir mon expérience fanfictionnelle et d'avoir bien voulu jouer les bêta sur ce … truc !

Mon Dodo adoré, ce Pocky Game t'est dédié !

* * *

 **Pocky Game**

* * *

Law passa la porte de son appartement en poussant un long soupir. Cette semaine à l'hôpital l'avait complètement vidé. Entre son internat et son passage aux urgences, où il avait été retenu un bon 36h par un bus scolaire avait eut la magnifique idée de faire plusieurs tonneaux _-« ça forme la jeunesse » lui avaient dit ses professeurs-_ , il n'aspirait maintenant qu'à deux choses : un bon bain chaud et un calme absolu.

Mais une paire de Newrocks jetée en vrac dans l'entrée vint foutre en l'air son joyeux programme.

Pestant, l'étudiant en médecine se dirigea dans le salon, pour y trouver le propriétaire des godasses, vautré dans son canapé, une bière en main et branché sur la chaîne sportive, où passait un combat de boxe. Et au vu de la pile de cartons à pizza trônant sur la table, il se douta que son ''invité'' avait pour sa part, vissé son cul entre deux coussins depuis … allez, au moins la veille ! Au moment où ce dernier se tourna pour saluer le maître des lieux, celui-ci lui jeta sa sacoche en plein visage en guise de bonjour.

 **\- Bordel Eustass-ya ! Mes clés, c'est juste pour nourrir mon putain de poisson rouge et arroser les plantes quand j'peux pas rentrer ! Pas pour squatter !**

Le rouquin éclata d'un rire franc alors que ses yeux ambrés se posèrent sur le ficus desséché et l'aquarium où Bepo, le poisson orange et blanc, flottait à l'envers dans une eau plus si transparente que ça…

Ah ouais, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se souvenait vaguement d'une conversation sur la quantité d'eau à verser sur la plante verte et le dosage de la bouffe du petit Bepo.

Comment on disait déjà dans ces cas-là ?

 **\- Euh … Oups ?**

Mauvaise réponse, visiblement. Enfin, s'il en jugeait par ce cher Trafalgar en train de sautiller sur un pied pour libérer le deuxième de sa chaussure avec, vraisemblablement, la ferme intention de lui envoyer dans la poire.

Un repli stratégique derrière le dossier du canapé s'imposa et la pompe de Law s'en alla achever le ficus.

Le danger écarté, Kidd se redressa, tout sourire, et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'arbuste en train de rendre l'âme.

 **\- Wow ! T'fais autant de dégâts que moi en fait ! Comment t'as fait pour maintenir ces trucs en vie aussi longtemps ?**

La deuxième chaussure du brun fit office de réponse en ricochant au sommet du crâne du roux. Un 'plouf' leur apprit que le projectile avait fini sa course dans le bac d'eau de Bepo, terminant d'assassiner la pauvre bête.

Et Kidd de rire à gorge déployée lorsque le futur médecin s'élança pour récupérer sa godasse en train de prendre la flotte, en jurant comme un camionneur.

Et on s'étonnait ensuite de le voir squatter ici !

Il laissa donc le noiraud pester de tout son saoul, traversant le salon de long en large pour récupérer ses affaires, redresser le ficus _-qui se vianda la seconde d'après-_ et dégager ses boites à pizza dans le bac jaune prévu à cet effet. Lui se laissa tomber en travers du sofa, la tête sur un accoudoir et les yeux suivants le mouvement de balancier des fesses de son hôte, parfaitement moulées dans son jeans noir.

Law en était à son troisième aller-retour entre la cuisine et le coin salon lorsque son invité l'attrapa par le bras et le fit basculer par dessus le canapé, direction son torse.

 **\- Eustass-ya …** commença le brun en se redressant, un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

Mais sa tirade savamment élaborée mourut sur ses lèvres lorsque qu'il croisa la lueur de désir dans les prunelles whisky de son vis-à-vis, lui collant la chair de poule.

 **\- Tu me dois un paiement.** Susurra presque le rouquin, rapprochant son visage du sien. **J'ai joué les pet-sitters et le jardinier.**

 **\- Mon poisson-rouge est mort et mon ficus est bien parti pour l'imiter. Excuse-moi d'avoir quelques réticences.**

Trafalgar se redressa, s'asseyant à califourchon sur les hanches du rouquin, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres. Kidd suivit le mouvement, glissant une main sous son oreille, ses doigts se perdant dans ses courtes mèches corbeaux.

 **\- Bon … Juste une compensation pour le déplacement alors ?**

Un frisson coula le long de la colonne vertébrale du brun à la simple évocation de cette ''compensation''. Il songea un court instant qu'il y a deux minutes à peine, il voulait mettre ce crétin à sa porte, avec perte et fracas, mais il balaya bien vite cette pensée.

La perspective de passer un bon moment avec le rouquin lui ôtait toute envie de meurtre. Pour l'instant.

 **\- Je pourrais y réfléchir ~** roucoula-t-il en se penchant à nouveau vers son squatteur préféré.

Un sourire aussi séduisant que beau prit place sur les lèvres d'Eustass, lui tournant le sang.

Mais au lieu de venir à la rencontre du brun, le roux se laissa retomber sur le canapé et farfouilla sous la table basse juste à côté. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Law, toujours assis sur ses hanches, il avait glissé un Mikado entre ses dents, un rictus amusé collé au visage.

 **-** **Pocky Game !** clama-t-il en voyant le voyant hausser un sourcil.

Et Trafalgar, de faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui en coller une afin de lui ôter ce sourire suffisant.

En plus d'assassiner son précieux Bepo, ce crétin était bien partit pour réduire ses nerfs à néant !

Tenté de se lever et foutre cet abruti dehors, une autre idée fit cependant son chemin dans son esprit, étirant ses lèvres dans un sourire que Kidd aurait sans doute qualifié d'inquiétant s'il n'était pas autant occupé à se payer sa tronche.

Alors le noiraud se pencha vers son vis-à-vis, ses yeux plantés dans les siens puis croqua une première fois dans le chocolat. Puis une autre, et encore, et encore, descendant lentement vers le visage du roux sans jamais détacher son regard des deux orbes d'ambres de plus en plus dévorées par le désir. Il joua également du bassin, collant le sien à celui d'Eustass, leurs anatomies en éveil en contact à travers leurs pantalons.

Le rouquin eut d'ailleurs toutes les peines du monde à retenir un grondement appréciateur tant la vision de son amant lui tourna le sang. Il avait trop chaud là où leur corps se touchaient, bien trop froid là où justement, sa peau était délaissée, et on parlait des papillons squattant son bas-ventre ? D'ailleurs, bien trop tenté de combler l'espace entre eux, il voulu glisser ses mains autour du corps de son brun, mais celui-ci referma ses doigts autour de ses poignets, l'empêchant de l'atteindre.

Le regard de Kidd se fit plus dur et il força sur ses bras, mais Law refusa de lui céder le moindre centimètre, coulant toujours ses pupilles d'orages dans les siennes. Avec toujours ce petit sourire au coin des lèvres, aussi. Surtout.

D'accord, môssieur voulait jouer. Et bien qu'il joue !

Il laissa donc le corbeau continuer de le dévorer des yeux, ou du moins autant qu'il dévorait ce fichu Mikado, bien trop proche de sa victime mais en même temps terriblement loin.

Puis, il arriva au bout de la gourmandise, se lapant les lippes avec gourmandise. Et il sembla au rouquin que son pantalon était trop serré. Beaucoup trop. Et le futur docteur, beaucoup trop loin, encore. Et il ne lui restait plus que l'extrémité du biscuit coincée entre les incisives.

Que Trafalgar vint récupérer en jouant de sa langue, lui léchant les lèvres au passage, l'allumant encore d'avantage d'un simple regard.

Le brun se redressa, libérant les poignets d'Eustass et croqua un peu trop goulûment dans le petit bout de gâteau, laissant l'autre aussi immobile qu'une statue _-grecque la statue, s'il vous plaît-_.

 **-** **Pas mal ce p'tit truc ~** dit-il en s'essuyant le coin de la bouche de son pouce. **Mais je préfère le modèle au dessus ~**

PARDON ?! fut le cri que poussa le cerveau du roux lorsque les oreilles lui transmirent les paroles de son vis-à-vis.

S'il fut immédiatement tenté de sauter sur son médecin personnel, il n'en eut pas le temps Law profita de sa courte absence pour fondre sur ses lèvres et à nouveau rouler du bassin contre le sien, avortant ainsi toute tentative de mouvement. Ses mains, elles, glissèrent vers le col de la chemise de son invité, ouvrant les premiers boutons avec une lenteur toute calculée. Puis, il se saisit du bas du vêtement et, rompant le baiser, le fit passer au dessus de la tignasse rousse.

Il revint très vite reprendre leur échange où il l'avait laissé, jetant la chemise à l'aveugle. Et au bruit qu'il leur parvint, ils surent que le ficus venait de pousser son chant du cygne. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait cure à l'heure actuelle, trop perdus dans leur baiser de plus en plus passionné et profond.

Le torse pâle enfin à portée de main, Trafalgar vint le caresser, commençant sur les flans pour remonter lentement vers les clavicules, puis il fit le chemin inverse, suivant la courbe saillante des pectoraux, celle des abdominaux pour aller se perdre sur l'imposante boucle de ceinture lui bloquant l'accès à une friandise dont il avait déjà hâte de se délecter.

Kidd ne resta pas en reste, bien que parcourut de frissons sous les caresses du brun, il glissa ses doigts sous le T-Shirt de ce dernier et cajola son buste à pleine main, prenant le temps d'aller taquiner les deux morceaux de chair, qu'il trouvait déjà bien dressés sous sa pulpe.

Ils rompirent le baiser de concert, tout deux aussi essoufflés l'un que l'autre. Eustass se perdit un instant dans les prunelles d'orage au dessus de lui, dilatées par un désir difficilement contenu mais clairement affiché. Il s'en lécha les lèvres alors que le brun brisa le contact pour aller directement s'attaquer au bas ventre du roux, qui en frissonna d'anticipation.

La boucle de ceinture complètement ouverte, Law la fit glisser sur les hanches de son amant avec une lenteur exacerbante pour ce dernier. Lorsque le bruit sourd du métal rencontrant le sol lui parvint enfin, il hésita entre pousser un soupire de soulagement ou se relever pour aller secouer ce foutu doc' afin qu'il passe la seconde.

Il optait pour la deuxième option lorsque les dents dudit doc' quittèrent sa peau pour aller saisir sa braguette et la descendre alors que leur propriétaire lui lança un regard à lui en retourner le sang, la tête et tout le reste. Il resta donc en appuis sur ses coudes, ses orbes whisky perdues dans celles de son amant, incapable du moindre geste.

Et bordel de merde, que ce pantalon était putain de serré !

Complètement spectateur, il vit Trafalgar écarter les pans de son jeans et à nouveau jouer des incisives pour attraper l'élastique de son boxer pour lentement, encore et terriblement, le lui baisser, ses yeux toujours ancrés aux siens.

Et rien que ça, c'était suffisant pour rendre son érection plus douloureuse encore.

Mais le noiraud mis fin à son calvaire en glissant une main sous ses vêtements, et en libéra son membre palpitant de sa prison de tissus, lui arrachant un soupire de contentement. Qu'il réitéra lorsque la langue de son amant vint se promener sur toute la longueur de sa verge, le faisant retomber dans les coussins du sofa. Il glissa une main dans les courtes mèches brunes, les caressant doucement, afin de l'encourager.

Un nouveau sourire prit place sur les lèvres de Law. Si Kidd en venait à devenir doux et à complètement se laisser faire, il avait gagné. Mais il pouvait encore lui faire un peu plus perdre la tête, et il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Alors, il se redressa légèrement, juste de quoi pouvoir prendre l'extrémité du sexe du rouquin en bouche et en croqua littéralement le gland, lui arrachant un long râle rauque. Puis, il recommença, engloutissant de plus en plus la colonne de chair, jouant des dents pour délicatement mordre la peau brûlante tandis que sa langue suivait une veine saillante. Il sentit Eustass être parcourut d'un frisson de plaisir, cherchant plus de contact encore en roulant des reins. Il le laissa faire, retenant tout mouvements trop brusques d'une main sur ses hanches.

Ledit Eustass quand à lui, et bien, devenait fou de désir sous les attentions du futur médecin. Il avait l'impression d'être un Mikado particulièrement délicieux sous la douce torture que lui imposait la bouche de son amant. Et bon sang, qu'il aimait ça ! Lui qui avait pour habitude de tout contrôler se retrouvait à prendre son pied comme pas permis en laissant les rênes à ce foutu Trafarlgar, dont il sentait toujours le regard sur son derme, le rendant plus bouillant encore.

Mais Law eut bien vite fait d'engloutir sa friandise. D'un dernier coup de dent, il atteint la base du membre, puis le remonta dans sa totalité d'un coup de langue. Et à voir comment sa victime serrait les poings dans sa tignasse corbeau et le cuir de son canapé, nul doute qu'il devait grandement apprécier. Il se redressa légèrement pour s'en assurer et croisa le regard du roux, empli d'une luxure assassine, l'air de dire ''continue si tu ne veux pas t'en manger une !''. L'étudiant laissa donc échapper un petit rire avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à la verge toujours fièrement dressée. Il la prit brusquement en bouche et commença à la pomper avec ferveur, réceptif au gémissement grave lâché par Kidd.

Ce dernier se dévorait littéralement la lèvre pour ne pas se répandre d'avantage en râles rauques. Son amant le rendait complètement dingue et le savait parfaitement, alors il n'allait pas en plus lui faire le plaisir de se donner en spectacle. Après tout, c'était au brun d'hurler et se tortiller sous son toucher, pas à lui !

Mais bon sang, que c'était bon !

Il empoigna plus fermement les mèches brunes et se redressa, le souffle court et la jouissance toute proche.

 **\- Traf' … aaaah ! Recule, je … j'vais …**

Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille, car il saisit fermement la base de son sexe et serra, l'empêchant de jouir, un sourire somme toute machiavélique étirant ses traits. Et Kidd dû faire un effort quasi divin pour ne pas lui arracher la touffe de cheveux qu'il avait en main.

 **-** **Pas maintenant.** Donna pour seule explication le docteur en devenir.

Puis il déposa un baiser sur son gland alors qu'il glissa une main sous les fesses de son amant, à la recherche de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il y glissa rapidement les doigts pour les refermer sur l'emballage du préservatif, qu'il était certain de trouver là. Il se releva sur les genoux et porta le petit sachet à ses lèvres, l'ouvrant d'un coup de dents, ses yeux à nouveau plantés dans ceux de son amant.

Et Eustass ne pu que lui sauter dessus, le renversant dans le sofa, trop allumé et excité pour n'être ne serait-ce qu'effleuré par l'idée de se montrer prévenant. Ce p'tit con de doc' l'avait bien trop chauffé !

En un temps record, il lui arracha son pantalon et son boxer, et les envoya valser au loin, donnant déjà d'amples coups de reins pour coller leur deux anatomies douloureuses.

Trafalgar laissa échapper un soupire de plaisir, écartant les jambes au possible afin de laisser son rouquin s'installer entre ses cuisses. Il enroula rapidement celles-ci autour de ses hanches, afin de restreindre un minimum ses mouvements, histoire de pouvoir lui enfiler sa capote. Kidd dû d'ailleurs comprendre la manœuvre, car il ralentit la cadence de ses allées et venues et patienter en dévorant littéralement le cou du noiraud, s'attelant à parsemer son derme de fleurs rouges. Lorsqu'enfin la protection fut mise, le roux glissa trois doigts dans l'anneau de chair du brun, le préparant sommairement pour la suite. Il avait déjà largement épuisé son cotât de patience.

 **-** **T'as intérêt à être prêt …** souffla-t-il tout contre son oreille, la voix rendue plus grave par l'excitation. **Parce que j'ai pas l'intention d'aller dans ta piaule pour chercher ce putain de lubrifiant.**

 **\- J't'aurais buté si tu t'étais levé, crétin.**

Le sourire que lui offrit le médecin et ses hanches se mouvant sur ses phalanges eurent raison du peu de contrôle qu'il avait encore. Il retira donc ses doigts, faisant longuement gémir le brun et se présenta à son entrée. Il le pénétra lentement, quand même soucieux de ne pas lui causer trop de mal.

Law crocheta rapidement ses doigts dans la chevelure de feu, rejetant la tête en arrière. Il inspira profondément, faisant son possible pour se détendre à l'intrusion de son amant en lui. Il ravala un râle douloureux et rapprocha le corps de son amant au possible, leurs torses s'emboîtant quasi parfaitement. Puis Eustass s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, écartant ses chairs et s'immobilisa, voulant lui laisser le temps de s'habituer.

Mais à nouveau, le noiraud ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et le fit savoir en donnant un vif coup de reins alors qu'il mordit l'oreille à sa portée. Ce fut le signal, et Kidd n'allait pas s'en priver.

Il saisit donc les hanches de son amant et le pilonna avec force, variant les angles pour atteindre sa prostate. Il sentit Law se cambrer pour lui faciliter la tâche et planter ses ongles dans son cuir chevelu. Le corbeau rejeta d'avantage la tête en arrière, se mordant la lèvre pour faire taire les sons outrageusement érotiques s'échappant de sa gorge. Mais il craqua lorsque d'un coup de bassin, le roux frappa sa prostate, un cri de plaisir aussi pur que limpide emplit l'air autour d'eux. Immédiatement, son dominant senti ses muscles se resserrer autour de son membre, lui arrachant un grondement rauque. Il se redressa, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'antre étroite de son brun, le faisant gémir, posant son front contre le sien.

 **-** **Putain … c'que t'es bon …** susurra-t-il tout contre sa peau, continuant ses coups de reins ravageurs, le faisant se tortiller de plaisir sous lui. **J'pourrais passer ma vie à te baiser …**

Law lui répondit d'un coup de hanches, l'emmenant plus loin en lui, son point sensible sur son chemin. Il accrocha son regard du sien, la respiration hachée.

 **\- Fais-moi déjà jouir … on en reparlera ensuite.**

Un sourire prit place sur les lèvres de Kidd alors qu'il fondit sur celles de son noiraud, redoublant la cadence de ses allées et venues en lui, le faisant à nouveau se tordre de plaisir sous ses assauts.

Leur peaux claquèrent l'une contre l'autre, se mêlant aux sons qu'ils laissaient librement passer la barrière de leur lèvres, trop perdus dans les brumes de la jouissance pour se soucier de se faire taire. Ils se contentaient d'avaler chacun les soupirs de l'autre, s'en abreuvant à n'en plus finir.

Puis un éclair blanc traversa la vision de Trafalgar, qui se répandit entre leurs ventres. Son antre se resserra vivement autour du sexe de son amant, qui jouit à son tour, emplissant sa protection.

Le souffle court, le brun laissa tomber ses bras de chaque côté de son visage. Le sexe avec Eustass le laissait toujours pantois et hors d'haleine, mais bon sang, qu'il prenait son pied ! Immanquablement, son amant lui apportait un orgasme dévastateur, dont il mettait à chaque fois plusieurs minutes à se remettre. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

Kidd le ramena brusquement à la réalité en se laissant lourdement tomber sur son torse, étouffant très mal un dernier râle de bien-être.

 **\- T'es lourd Eustass … Et toujours en moi.**

 **\- J'sais …** ronronna le roux d'une voix ensommeillée. **Mais j'suis trop bien là.**

Il nicha son visage tout contre le cou du futur médecin, son nez frôlant doucement la peau de sa mâchoire. Le corbeau fut tenté de le dégager, mais la force lui manquait, ses membres gagnés par l'engourdissement. Et puis … Il n'était pas si mal, là.

 **-** **Et j'ai pas fini ~** cru bon d'ajouter Eustass en reprenant ses baisers.

Bon, le repos et le calme absolu allaient devoir attendre.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

* * *

Lorsque, une bonne douzaine d'heures plus tard, Trafalgar émergea du sommeil de plomb dans lequel il avait sombré _-36h de boulot plus un amant insatiable, y avait de quoi être crevé-_ , son lit était vide de toute présence rousse un peu trop envahissante.

Ne s'en formalisant pas, il s'étira, attrapa un boxer à l'aveuglette et, après avoir tangué deux petites secondes à cause de la légère douleur de ses reins, se dirigea au radar vers sa cuisine et sa cafetière.

Une bonne tasse bien corsée plus tard, il capta enfin qu'un invité se trouvait sur son bar :

un poisson, orange et blanc, tournait dans un sachet, avec un ficus tout neuf pour lui tenir compagnie. Amusé, le brun s'en approcha et remarqua immédiatement la petite note laissée par son squatteur préféré.

 _Saloperie de Doc,_

 _J'espère que ton petit cul se remet bien. Qu'il pleure pas trop, j'compte bien revenir m'en occuper.  
En attendant, voici Bepo Deuxième du nom et son pote le ficus. Promis, je viendrais les assassiner dès que t'auras le dos tourné.  
Refais le plein de bières, ton frigo crie famine._

 _PS : Il reste quand même une part de pizza au frais.  
PS 2 : Je sais, ma bonté me perdra. _

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Law alors qu'il partait se remplir une deuxième tasse de café.

S'il n'y avait que ça pour que le rouquin se repointe …

* * *

Je peux oser demander un avis ? xD


End file.
